Fotografías
by Harry Hale
Summary: Los mejores momentos se inmortalizan en una fotografía, algunas fotografías te llegan al alma y todos sentían admiración por Lydia.
1. Aiden

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. La historia sí.

.

.

.

Aiden con A de _amor lo cambia todo_.

─ ¡No me lo creo! ─ la risa de Ethan resonó en la estancia del departamento donde vivían.

─ ¿Quieres callarte? ─ Aiden le enseñó los dientes.

─ Es que si hace un par de meses me hubiesen dicho que estarías así, el tipo se habría muerto─ se siguió carcajeando su gemelo mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y le hacia una fotografía.

─ ¡Bueno ya!, ya te reíste lo suficiente ¿no? ─ Aiden se puso de pie, la silla de madera hizo un ruido sonoro cuando impactó contra el suelo─, borra esa foto, ¡bórrala te digo!

─ Tarde, se la envié a Lydia─ Ethan levantó la vista de la pantalla de su smartphone para encontrarse con los fríos ojos azules de su hermano y los colmillos desnudos frente a él, maldijo ─. Joder.

La taquilla se cerró con un ruido fuerte y Aiden sonrió de forma encantadora al verla parada junto a él.

─ Hola, preciosa.

─ Aiden.

─…

─ El día de ayer me llegó una fotografía─ Aiden se tensó─, quería preguntarte ¿por qué lo hiciste?

─ Pues porque no tenía nada que hacer─ Lydia le lanzó una mirada.

─ ¿En serio?

Aiden suspiró.

─ Tu ganas. Dijiste que detestabas que golpease a los demás para que me hicieran los trabajos─ se recargó en su casillero─, también me dijiste que dejarías de hablar conmigo si volvía a amenazar a Stiles para que me hiciera el trabajo de economía.

Lydia le sonrió.

─ Y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que dejes de hablar conmigo. Haré lo que sea para evitarlo.

Lydia se acercó a él hasta que quedaron de frente, Aiden incluso se agachó para quedar a su altura.

─ De haber sabido que con amenazarte con eso dejarías de ser un bravucón, lo habría hecho hace tiempo─ sacó su teléfono de su costosa cartera─, pero yo me refería a que tomaste mi cuaderno de apuntes.

Le mostró la fotografía que Ethan le había enviado, aparecía Aiden sentado en el comedor, con la cara clavada en su propio cuaderno, rodeado de libros y lapiceros, y ahí, junto a su libro de algebra, aparecía el cuaderno de Lydia.

Aiden enrojeció un poco y Lydia sonrió.

─ Perdona.

─ No hay problema, pídemelo la próxima vez─ abrió los ojos un poco y le sonrió de forma ladina─, mejor aún, puedo ayudarte yo con los deberes.

A Aiden se le iluminó la mirada, le quitó la bolsa con libros que cargaba Lydia para colgársela él y comenzaron a caminar, ¡hasta dejó que la tomara de la mano!

Tendría que disculparse con Ethan por la golpiza de ayer.

Escuchó su voz y giró para encontrarlo al otro lado del pasillo, Danny estaba con él y le tocaba el ojo morado con preocupación.

Después de todo no tendría que disculparse, ambos habían salido beneficiados de esa fotografía.


	2. Jackson

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos. La historia sí.

.

.

.

Jackson con J de _juntos para siempre_.

Lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de los aparatos de aquella habitación de un blanco impoluto que empezaba a marear a Jackson.

Sentía fría la pequeña mano en comparación con su piel ardiente.

Él era un hombre lobo después de todo.

─ Tienes que abrir los ojos─ declaró, pegando los labios a aquella manito tan conocida─, prometiste que lo lograrías, prometiste que despertarías.

Pero ella no abrió los ojos.

Se sentía tan impotente al verla así, más pálida de lo normal, con el cabello del color del fuego enmarañado, el color de sus mejillas se había ido y lo único que le aseguraría que no estaba muerta era el palpitar de su corazón, luchando por sobrevivir.

─ Querías que estuviera contigo y aquí estoy─ hizo más fuerte su agarre─, estoy aquí Lyds, solo despierta.

El dolor lo golpeó en el pecho y la soltó, le haría daño si no la soltaba y a él le harían daño los demás.

No se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no le importaba, aceptaría el dolor para poder acallar el que tenía en ese momento.

Golpeó la pared de ladrillos y esta crujió un poco.

─ ¡Lo único que tienes que hacer es abrir los jodidos ojos, Lydia! ─ se sentó de nuevo en la silla dispuesta al lado de la cama de Lydia y apretó las manos─, no es gran cosa, solo tienes que abrirlos, tienes que abrir esos ojos… esos ojos tuyos que me matan─ ahogó un sollozo.

Se secó una lagrima rebelde, no dejaría que lo vieran llorar, se levantó, cogió algo de su maleta y volvió a la silla.

─ Traje nuestro álbum, ¿te acuerdas?, mas te vale que sí, me obligaste a hacerlo desde que teníamos 10 años─ abrió el álbum y cogió una foto─. Esta es mi favorita, te ves tan linda en esta.

En la foto aparecían ambos delante de la piscina de la casa de Lydia, él con un bañador de color azul acuático con el cabello rubio un poco largo y ella con el cabello pelirrojo rizado por agua, agarrados de la mano.

─ Me acuerdo que ese día le dije a tu padre que te ibas a casar conmigo, el me dijo que ni en mis sueños, entonces yo le amenacé con usar a mi padre para demandarlo y quedarme contigo, tienes que verla─ volvió a cogerla de la mano─, vamos tienes que verla, solo abre los ojos para que la veas.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y su voz se escuchó quebrada cuando habló.

─ Es tal y como querías, cielo─ carraspeó un poco─. Estoy aquí, Lyds, todavía loco de amor por ti.

─ Será mejor que _él_ no te escuche diciendo eso─ la voz de Isaac inundó la habitación─, fue suficiente por hoy, puedes venir mañana si quieres, despertará cuando esté lista.

Jackson asintió, con la mano libre guardó la foto como pudo, tomó el álbum y se puso de pie, se inclinó para besar a Lydia en la frente y se dispuso a soltar su mano, pero la mano de Lydia se aferró con fuerza, su corazón se aceleró y Jackson perdió el aliento.

─ Isaac─ llamó.

─ ¿Qué? ─aparentemente no se había dado cuenta.

─ Llama a un doctor, imbécil, está despertando.

Isaac cruzó la habitación en un par de zancadas, hizo a un lado a Jackson y se acercó a Lydia, entonces ella abrió los ojos.

A pesar de que Isaac estaba frente a ella, sus ojos solo vieron a Jackson.

Jackson sonrió lloroso.

La mano de Lydia buscó la suya.

Y Jackson las unió.


	3. Jordan

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

Jordán con J de _jodidos días inolvidables_.

Lydia dio una voltereta en el aire y cayó boca abajo, soltando un gemido, apenas cayó cuando Parrish corrió a su lado, ayudándola a levantarse.

─ Perdona, perdona, no medí mi fuerza.

─ ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿medir tu fuerza? ¡Te dije que no te midieras! ─le reclamó─. ¿Acaso te crees que un enemigo va a medirse conmigo en una pelea? ¡vamos, dime!

─ No─ Lydia estaba por comenzar a hablar de nuevo, pero Jordán habló de nuevo─. No, porque no dejaría ni siquiera que se te acercara.

─ ¡Ja! Hay un pequeño fallo en tu plan genio, ¿Qué pasa si no estas allí? ─Lydia puso sus manos en sus caderas, desafiante.

Jordán levantó los brazos en señal de paz y Lydia sonrió al saberse ganadora.

─ Entonces ¿vas a entrenar de verdad o voy a tener que verme en la necesidad de ir a buscar a Stiles para que cabree a Liam?

─ ¡No! ─de ninguna manera quería a ese niño inestable cerca de Lydia, a pesar de que esta lo trataba como a su hijo─. No hace falta, solo que no quiero que te quejes como la ultima vez que me pediste que no me midiera.

─ ¿Quejarme? ¿yo? ─Parrish la miró mal─. Bueno, quizá puede que haya dicho alguna obscenidad o dos.

Parrish se acordaba. Muy a la perfección recordaba llevarla a cuestas a la veterinaria de Deaton, este le curó algunas quemaduras en los brazos con una pomada "mágica" de druida, ese entrenamiento le había salido un poco caro, Stiles enloqueció y a Scott casi le da algo, Derek le advirtió que no volviese a pasar.

─ Al final todo salió bien.

─ ¡¿Bien, dices?!─ se exaltó el oficial─ ¡Derek casi me arranca la cara!

─ Bueno, me refiero que al final, esa _selfie_ que me tomé fue fantástica.

─ Me obligaste a prenderme fuego para que le diera realce a tu cabello.

─ Me quemaste los brazos, era lo menos que me debías.

Parrish negó con la cabeza.

─ Si hasta te di créditos en la foto, te etiqueté y mira cuantas reacciones tuvo─ sacó el teléfono y le mostró la foto. _Realmente se ve gloriosa,_ pensó al mirar la foto y después se la quedó mirando, al darse cuenta, ella levantó la vista y le sonrió con dulzura─ ¿sabes?, creo que es suficiente por hoy, vamos por café.

─ Solo si me dejas invitarte, reina de los dragones.

─ ¿reina de los dragones? ¿Stiles te obligó a ver con él Juego de Tronos, otra vez?

─ La reina de los dragones domina el fuego─ rodeó los hombros delgados de la banshee con su brazo musculoso─, yo soy fuego y tu me dominas a mí.

Lydia rio, encantada.

─ Quiero un capuchino con una dona de chocolate blanco enorme.

─ Tu mandas, después podemos ir a comprar ropa, tal y como te gusta.

Lydia asintió, encantada por la idea.

Jordán cerró la puerta de la camioneta y ambos se marcharon con una sonrisa en la boca.

─ No volveré a ser tu modelo─ declaró y sonrió, claro que sería el modelo, lo sería todas las veces que ella quisiera.


	4. Derek

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

.

Derek con D de _deseos cumplidos_.

* * *

El bulto en la cama se removió y antes de que advirtiera su presencia, se fundió en la oscuridad hasta que estuvo completamente seguro que ella se había vuelto a dormir.

Caminó por la habitación con aquellas pisadas silenciosas tan propias de él, aspirando el aroma a perfume que le picaba la sensible nariz de forma agradable, abrió una puerta de madera en color blanco que daba paso a una habitación de tamaño considerable, probablemente hubiera más ropa si ella no se hubiera llevado alguna que otra prenda a la universidad, rozó la ropa con la yema de los dedos, los zapatos estaban perfectamente alineados, abrió un cajón y lo cerró inmediatamente después de darse cuenta que ahí estaba la ropa interior.

Porque Derek Hale podía meterse en las noches a tu habitación para verte dormir, pero no era un pervertido.

Unas cajas llamaron su atención, bajó una de ellas y la abrió.

Fotografías.

De ella y de su familia, no quiso perder tiempo y cogió una, donde ella aparecía viendo a la cámara, el cabello lo tenía sujeto en una coleta de caballo y abrazaba a Allison Argent. Devolvió la caja.

Salió del closet y cerró la puerta de forma suave, sin que se escuchara ningún ruido.

Abrió otra y esa daba al baño, no se quedó mucho mirando los productos que ella usaba, grabándose las marcas, porque el sonido de una notificación lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje.

 _Mañana entrenamos._

Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando el pomo empezó a girar.

Mierda, se había despertado.

Se quedó quieto y la puerta lo cubrió, ella se paró junto al lavamanos y se empapó la cara con agua, apagó la luz, que Derek había encendido, sin advertir su presencia y volvió a la cama.

Derek solo saltó de la ventana hasta que tuvo la certeza de que ella yacía dormida de nuevo.

* * *

─ No quiero quejicas aquí─ su mirada se posó en Stiles, quien le regresó una mirada indignada─. Isaac y Scott, Lydia y Alec, Liam y Sidney, Stiles y Malia.

─ ¿Qué hay de ti? ─preguntó Lydia, que, para su disgusto, estaba colgada de la mano de Stiles.

─ Con Parrish─ Jordán asintió en su dirección─. Una vez las parejas listas, podemos comenzar.

Su cuerpo se tensó cuando Isaac, quien estaba parado junto a Lydia, se inclinó en su dirección para olfatearla con disimulo, lo miró y Derek levantó una ceja, fingiendo confusión. Isaac negó con la cabeza.

Derek se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y el entrenamiento dio inicio.

El entrenamiento finalizó una hora después, con todos sudados y cansados, Parrish le había dado una paliza, pero él se llevó unos cuantos golpes también, se apartó del grupo junto a Scott, Isaac y Liam.

─ Mira nada más─ Lydia sonrió, extasiada, mientras levantaba un objeto del suelo─, ¿de quien puede ser esta cartera?

─ ¿Qué cartera? ─preguntó Stiles, acercándose y viendo como es que Lydia arqueaba una ceja y su sonrisa temblaba un poco─. ¿pasa algo?, a ver, déjame ver.

─ Es de mala educación mirar la cartera de alguien─ dice Lydia, alejando la cartera de Stiles, quien pretendía verla.

Derek escuchó la conversación y se acercó, fingiendo tranquilidad.

─ ¿De dónde sacaste mi cartera?

─ ¿Es tuya? ─preguntó Stiles, Derek asintió.

─ Stiles quería revisarla, pero yo no lo deje─ dijo Lydia, de forma inocente.

─ No, porque solo la viste tú y ya no me dejaste verla─ Derek lo miró con frialdad─. Claro que yo no tenía tanto interés─ añadió apresuradamente Stiles y Lydia rodó los ojos.

─ Basta─ Derek estaba perdiendo la paciencia, se giró hacia Lydia y con voz menos irritada dijo─. ¿me la regresas?

Afortunadamente, Isaac llamó a Stiles y este se alejó un poco, Lydia lo miró con una sonrisita dulce y le entregó la cartera.

─ Toda tuya.

Lydia alcanzó a Stiles y este la cogió de la mano, Derek abrió la cartera y suspiró de alivio y al mismo tiempo se sintió avergonzado, la cartera estaba intacta, tampoco pensaba que Lydia fuese a quitarle el dinero, a ella le sobraba, pero lo único verdaderamente valioso para él seguía allí.

Su fotografía.

Había roto la foto en dos partes, dejó en la caja la parte donde salía Allison y se quedó en la que solo aparecía Lydia.

Levantó la vista y se topó con su mirada, estaba abrazando a Stiles, pero le sonreía a él.

Por primera vez, le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

 **Un nuevo capítulo. Desde que vi fotos de Tyler y Holland, los amé juntos.**

 **Entonces... ¿Review? ¿No?**


	5. Corey

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, la historia sí.

.

.

.

.

Corey con C de _corazones rotos_.

* * *

Corey sollozó de forma casi inaudible y después se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

─ Están buscándolo Corey─ Kira le frotó el hombro y él asintió, no muy convencido.

─ Es mi culpa que se fuera─ se lamentó y más lagrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes.

─ No, claro que no, bueno si, quizá un poco─ Kira tartamudeó y Corey sollozó de forma más audible.

─ Muy bien─ Lydia dejó su enorme libro en la mesita del café y se puso de pie─. Kira, ¿Por qué no le invitas una taza de té a Corey?

─ ¿Té? Si, por supuesto.

Kira pareció aliviada de no tener que lidiar con las lágrimas de Corey.

─ Mason está bien─ Lydia se sentó junto a Corey─. Estoy totalmente segura de que así es.

─ Si yo no me hubiese negado, si no hubiese sido tan egoísta…

─ No, está perfecto, me parece bien que le hablaras con la verdad a Mason─ Corey la miró─. Se que no soy nadie para hablar del egoísmo, pero más valía que le dijeras la verdad a que te vieras forzado a hacer algo que te hiciera infeliz. Así como lo hice yo.

─ Me ha hecho feliz, me ha dado todo lo que eh querido, me ha ayudado tanto y lo único que el me ha pedido se lo eh negado.

─ Pero si no lo hubieras hecho, ambos serian infelices.

─ No, claro que no, él sería feliz, y si él es feliz, yo también─ sollozó, convencido.

─ Te equivocas─ Lydia se recargó en Corey y Corey en Lydia─. Mason sería infeliz si tu fueras infeliz.

─ Todo lo que quería era un bebé.

─ Lo sé.

─ Dijo que me detestaba, que solo pensaba en mí y que era un infeliz.

─ Estoy terminantemente segura de que no lo decía en serio─ hablaban en susurros─, solo estaba molesto y cuando estamos molestos decimos muchas cosas. Si lo sabré yo.

Corey sacó su teléfono móvil, y le mostró una foto a Lydia, en ella aparecía una bebé, con la piel de un lindo tono parecido a la leche con chocolate, el cabello marrón muy rizado, y los ojos castaños felices.

Mason la sostenía con una felicidad que era palpable… y Corey sonreía, incomodo.

─ Mason tenía listos todos los documentos, la niña ya estaba lista, pero yo salí corriendo y lo dejé allí. Liam tuvo que ir por él y yo no volví en dos días─ Corey miraba al Mason de la fotografía, anhelante─. Ni siquiera me buscó.

─ Mason está molestó y ya volverá─ Lydia lo cogió de la mano con fuerza─. Te prometo que no dejaré que ninguno de nuestros _chuchos de rastreo_ vuelva a pisar está casa sin él.

─ Si Mason vuelve, estoy dispuesto a presentarme para la adopción de la niña, voy a convertirme en el mejor padre, en el mejor esposo, voy a hacerlo feliz─ Corey se puso de pie, jalando a Lydia con él─. Si, en eso voy a convertirme, en el mejor de todos. Lo juro por dios.

─ No hace falta que jures nada─ Corey abrió los ojos y se giró─. Ya eres el mejor del mundo.

Corey se lanzó hacia Mason, que lo apretó en un abrazo, desesperado.

─ Lamento tanto ser tan egoísta.

─ No, yo lamento ser tan egoísta─ Mason se separó un poco de Corey─. Dijiste que aun no estabas listo y a mí no me importó, te arrastre a aquella oficina sin pararme a pensar en nadie que no fuera yo.

─ Da igual, pero si vuelves a irte de esa manera, te juro por dios que, cuando regreses, voy a esposarte a mí y luego voy a romper la llave.

Mason rio y Corey lo besó.

* * *

─ ¿Dónde estaba? ─ le preguntó Lydia a Scott, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a él.

─ En un pub a las afueras de la ciudad. El muy listo rodeó el establecimiento con ceniza de serbal y estuve gritándole a un ebrio que rompiera la barrera.

─ ¿Y la abrió? ─Lydia trataba de aguantar la risa.

─ Indirectamente─ Lydia arqueó una ceja y Scott suspiró─. Derek se impacientó y barrió la ceniza con el cuerpo inconsciente del borracho. Se tomó muy a pecho eso que dijiste, de que no volviéramos sin Mason.

Lydia silbó.

─ Aquí está el té─ Kira entró a la habitación, después de tardarse más de lo normal preparando una taza de té.

Desde luego ya no hacía falta.

Corey estaba más calmado, en los brazos de Mason.

─ Pónganle una cadena─ musitó Peter, quitándole la taza de té a Kira y marchándose del lugar.


End file.
